


Overnight Field Trip to the Avengers Compound

by XxLunaspirtxX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLunaspirtxX/pseuds/XxLunaspirtxX
Summary: The Basic Peter goes on a field trip to Stark Industries, but with a twist. They stay overnight! What secrets will be revealed, movie night? I heard there will be skittles. So hop along for the ride and read this!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was having a good day, he had been living at the tower since May had found out he was Spiderman. He had slept well, and had a good patrol the day before, his classes were fairly easy, Flash had left him alone all day and it was finally decathlon with Mr. Harrington. 

“Ok, everyone.” MJ called the team to attention. “Due to our decathlon win last year we have been invited to spend tomorrow night at the Avengers Compound upstate. Please get these permission slips signed and back to me by homeroom tomorrow or you won’t be going.”

The room broke out into excited chatters as slips were passed around. Peter groaned as he got his, glancing over to Ned as he shot Peter a sympathetic glance.

That night the teen confronted his makeshift family about the trip. “C’mon Mr. Stark, why did you let this happen!?” he complained. 

“I don’t even remember authorizing this, Fri, did I?” The billionaire questioned.

“You did sir, Employee 415 Mrs. Woodwark forwarded the information and you ran it over and decided to invite them to spend the night.” Friday supplied successfully answering Tony’s question. 

“Look at the schedule Mr. Stark, I’m gonna die!” The other avengers spared curious glances at the sheet in Peters hand while Tony looked it over. 

2:00- Meet in the gymnasium

3:00- Depart from Midtown

5:00- Arrive at the Compound

6:00- Dinner

7:00- Private Lab Tour

8:00- Movie with Avengers/ Meet and Greet

10:00- Rooms

11:00- Curfew

The Next Day

7:00- Wakeup

8:00- Breakfast

9:00- RnD lab tours

12:00- Departure

2:00- Arrive back at School for dismissal

“Holy shi…”

Tony’s remark was cut short by a “Language” from cap.

“Holy shiitake mushroom” Tony finished earning a giggle from Peter. “This is terrible for you, and me, but mostly you, good luck kid.” Tony signed the paper allowing Peter to spend the night at his own home. “Go pack kiddo, I don’t want you to have to go to your room to get your stuff.” as soon as Peter dashed off he added “I’m gonna embarrass the heck out of him another way.” 

The next day peter arrived at school via Happy, dragging his duffel with his outfit for the next day, sweatpants and an old tee, he also had his toiletries and no shock, his suit (for emergencies only he promises)

 

“Hey man! You excited!” Ned chattered dragging Peter to homeroom. 

Soon enough the school day ended and Peter and Ned were sitting in the gymnasium waiting for Mr. Harrington to show up and brief them on the rules, and then leave.

“Okay” said man states as he steps into the large room. “When we arrive at the compound you will be handed badges, the tour guide will explain this when we arrive, please keep your bags on you until you reach the rooms, without further ado…” Mr. Harrington pauses, “... Let’s get on that bus!”

The team stepped onto the stereotypical yellow school bus, bustling about the up and coming event.


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly two hours later the bus pulled into the lot of the Compound and teammates shoved each other aside to get out in order to see the compound. Much to Peter’s dismay, Ned was one of them, Peter had never actually brought the boy to the Compound though, so his excitement was expected. 

Peter, and with good reason was the last one off the bus, lagging behind the excited mass of student whom of which were being herded by Happy, who had just appeared on the scene, into the looming building. 

“Hello Everyone.” Happy stated gruffly. “I am the head of security here at Stark Industries and the Avengers Compound, I’ll leave the talking to Holly.” 

“Hey everyone!” Holly, a bubbly intern exclaimed. “You are all very lucky! Tonight you will be staying here at the Avengers compound. Now, generally, and we’ve only done this once before, the class would stay on the guest floor, but, as that is under renovation as we speak, you will be staying on the floor created specifically for Tony Stark’s personal intern, I’ve been told to warn you that if the Avengers or anyone comes looking for him, he is away tonight with his school. Moving on, I have been granted top level access tonight to chaperone you all around, however, you will all be given guest level security clearance, so you cannot go anywhere except the bathrooms without me, now, there will be bathrooms connected to were you will be staying.” Peter internally groaned at the thought of anyone here using his bathroom, he’s gonna make Tony personally clean them for him.

“Excuse me?” Abraham piped up.

“Yes?”

“Is there anything confidential in the floor we will be staying on?”

“That has all been cleared out.”

“Thank god.” Peter muttered under his breath.

“Without further ado, let’s give you an tour of the floor you’ll be staying on.”

Peter was extremely thankful that Flash was too in awe to taunt him. 

“Scan your passes here,” Holly called, jolting Peter back to reality. He dug his pass out of his backpack and held it until it was his turn. 

“Flash Thompson, Guest, Omega One Access.” 

Next was Peter, he was praying someone had changed his card. “Peter Parker, Intern, Beta Six Access.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He knew he still had Alpha Level Ten access, no matter what Friday said, he could get anywhere he wanted. 

The class seemed shocked Peter had not been lying about his internship, but got over their shock as they entered the elevator and Friday once again came over the loudspeakers. “Where to?” 

“Floor 93 please.” 

“Yes.” 

The ride was no longer than 10 seconds. Soon the doors slid open, revealing Peters living room. 

“This will be the living room of our highest intern, his kitchen is to our right.” Holly stated pointing to the kitchen which still had the muffin he ate half of this morning and never through out. A few people noticed and someone giggled. 

“Through here is the bedroom, which you’ll be staying in,” it was almost the same as Peter left it, unmade bed, charging computer, etc. 

Isabella, of course it was Isabella, pointed out the computer with Peters phone on top. 

“Aw shit, that’s where I left my phone.” Peter whispered to Ned, who chuckled in return. “You laugh at my despair how could you.” Peter whined to his best friend.

“Like this…” Ned laughed.

“Is there something…” Holly began, face paling as she saw Peter laughing with Ned. “What are you doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m on a trip.” Peter gained his composure.

“oh.” was Holly’s reply.

“Is everything all right?” Mr. Harrington asked Holly noticing her sudden change in demeanour.

“Yeah” she replied. “Anyways, there is a bathroom in the room you will be in if you need to use it in the night. And now, that,” Holly pointed to the end of the hall, that is the private lab of the intern, it has a private elevator, and a set of stairs that connect it to Tony Stark’s personal lab right above it.”

“Wow” Charles breathed out. 

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Cindy said what was on everyone’s minds. 

“Will we get to meet the intern who lives here!? Just by his house he seems pretty cool.” Flash spoke up. 

“I have a feeling you already have.” Peter muttered.

“What was that Penis?” Flash questioned.

“Nothing.”

“No Eugene,” Holly read off of Flash’s badge. “He is doing something with his school tonight” She looked Peter right in the eyes.

Holly finished touring Peters floor and led the students to the cafeteria for dinner. 

Peter snickered at his classmates shocked reactions as they were led into the cafeteria for dinner, to be honest though, he had done the same thing the first time he was here as well.

The room was fairly impressive, walking in, there were two options, directly to the seating area or through a line to collect food and then to the seating area. The team was shepherded into line.

“Okay everyone, you will tell Friday what you want to eat off of the menu and walk on, your food will appear in one of th cubbies over there, from then, you walk over to the seating area, you may sit anywhere on the bottom floor, the loft is where the Avengers are currently eating. Where they choose to dine depends greatly on the day, and you do not have that access anyways.”

No one noticed peter had stepped away until he was towards the top of the spiral staircase up to the Avengers scanning his card.

“Hey, whats Parker doing up there?” Abraham questioned.

Peter discreetly slipped into the room, and Holly was quickly interrupted by a few screams from up where the earth's mightiest heroes were dining.

“He’s gonna get his ass kicked.” Flash said, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

A chorus of “Pete!”s and “Peter!”s were heard next, and then a “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Good luck with that!” Came Peters voice. “Come get me old man!”

“Why the hell is he taunting an Avenger?” Cindy questioned.

“I don’t know, but he’s gonna get himself killed.”

“Nice one kid, the glitter was a nice touch, I like it.”

“Tony and Steve are gonna take years getting that out of their hair.” Came Peter’s cocky reply.

“LET US FEAST UPON THE FEELINGS OF THE TIN CAN!” A voice easily identifiable as Hawkeye came through. 

“Here, Here!” Came from many voices. 

“Anyways,” Holly continued, “Let’s continue our dinner and see how long it takes them to notice they had the intercom on for the Cafeteria.” Everyone nodded and ordered their food, still chatting amongst themselves about what had just happened. Every once in a while, a scream could be heard from above, but they were mostly drowned out by the streams of hungry workers coming in and eating dinner.

About 30 minutes later the Avengers descended from the stairs, the workers didn’t even look up, but Midtown couldn’t stop staring, in their awe, no one noticed Peter sneak back to the table as if nothing happened, and the boy denied heading up, and went back to eating his Stir-Fry, which wasn’t even on the Menu. Everyone eventually passed it off as the super-spies being super-spies, but many were suspicious. 

Soon Dinner was over and it was time to tour Tony and Peters private labs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know not a ton of my character is showing through right now, but I hope you enjoy the field trip trope, I'm updating from my school, so yeah.

Soon Dinner was over and it was time to tour Tony and Peters private labs. 

“Okay Everyone.” Holly began, “We are extremely lucky and you have been invited to tour Tony Stark’s private lab, and by extension, the lab of his intern, who is lucky enough to work with Iron man, but also gets to do most of the designs for spiderman, many of the prototypes have been moved out due to them being classified but there is still much for you to see, and, look with your eyes, not your hands. Some things can explode.”

 

Soon enough they reached Peters floor, seeing as Tony might not appreciate people traipsing through his floor, although it was perfectly fine to let them sleep in someone else's without telling them. 

“Okay everyone, I will get your badges accepted into the lab, and from there you will be given the tour, not remember, look with your eyes, not your hands, don’t want to send any of you to the medical wing because you couldn’t keep your hands off of it, could you? Now go look around.”

As soon as everyone stepped through the door Holly added one last comment.

“Karen, our interns AI is programmed to set off any alarms if something has been touched, so please keep your paws off the work.”

“Peter!” Ned called across the room, “Get over here!”

Peter quickly ran up to his friend, knowing he wouldn’t be surprised at what he saw, but he was honestly, it was his homework, with a bright sticky note from Tony reading “Keep up the work kid, also, check 15.) it’s wrong, Boiiiiiiiii!”

“Shit.” 

“I know.”

Peter snatched up the paper, and with no one looking tossed it into the wastebasket. SAFE.

“HEY Penis, I bet you know what this is, don’t you, being an intern here and all Flash called pointing to a device.”

“Flash, I intern here, when did you hear I have access to the private labs? As you heard earlier, I have beta six, not alpha ten, so please, I don’t have that kind of access, although based on the calculations around it on the desk and the appearance of the object I would guess it is some Widows Bite, the primary weapon of the Black Widow.”

“wrow” said someone

“Damn Daniel.” A new voice sounded from behind the team.

“Shuri!” Peter called launching himself at the girl, who hugged him back. “Back at it again with the white vans!”

The two burst into laughter as Flash stared at them slack jawed, obviously recognizing Shuri, she had been all over the news since Wakanda was revealed to the public. “H-how-ww-ww” Flash stuttered.

“How do I, princess of Wakanda know Peter?” Shuri finished for him.

“ye.” 

“I met him through the internship, I went down to help in the intern labs and Peter was the only one there and so I helped him upgrade some of the projects he was working on. We have been friends ever since.”

“wha…” Flash once again showed his true genius. 

“Idiot” Shuri mumbled, “Anyways, I gotta go, seeing as our star intern is currently out with his school.” Shuri gave Peter a slight push on the shoulder and they both doubled over in a fit of giggles. 

The Princess left the room to many awestruck glances and a few dumbfounded looks. 

About 20 minutes later Holly called the class to attention, “Ok everyone, we will now be heading up these stairs to the personal lab of Tony Stark, he will most likely not be in his lab, remember, no pictures or touching, also, your access cards will not allow you to access the rest of his quarters so you will be confined to his lab.”

Tony’s lab consisted of nothing eventful, surprisingly, despite Flash’s taunts, Peter was able to get a sneak peak of the equations for the next surprise update on his suit, no one else knew what they were were, Tony always called Peters suits ‘Upgraded Pajamas’ so no one else knew quite what the quite they were.

While exploring the lab Peter stumbled upon a collection of all the notes he had left Tony behind the invention board, he let out an uncharacteristic snort gaining the attention of a few of his classmates who spared him confused glances but otherwise left him on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough the tours of the two labs were complete and the teenagers were going to join THE AVENGERS for a movie night. 

Entering the room, a nightmare awaited the eyes of the young decathlon team. In the form of fighting heroes. 

The ding caused the Avengers to look up from their arguments to see a group of slack-jawed students and an equally impressed tour guide, it’s not everyday you get to meet the Avengers, or see them arguing over something as trivial as what movie to watch. 

“Heyyyyy small children.” Tony Stark pushed his way through the frozen heros, just to be shot in the back of the head with a blunt tipped arrow, which did no damage, but was just really annoying and made a silly squeaking noise. “That’s it Barton I’m revoking your spider privileges!”

Clint gasped dramatically and Peter frowned when Tony glanced over at him. He really liked hanging out with Clint.

“FINE!” Tony sighed loudly, “You can keep them, but only because his puppy dog eyes are irresistible.”

Peter snickered and the rest of team looked around confusion evident on their faces. Tony smirked and turned back to the team, “Okay science nerds, we can’t pick between these five movies, Finding Nemo, Blended, Midnight Sun, Boss Baby, Freaky Friday.”

The class began to mutter excitedly before Steve called for an vote.

“Everyone who would like to vote for Finding Nemo please go sit on the couch. Anyone who wants to watch Blended go stand by Tony, anyone who wants to watch Midnight Sun go stand by Natasha, if you want to watch Boss Baby go stand by clint and for Freaky Friday come over to me.

Soon the majority of the team was standing by Tony.

“Traitors.” Pete muttered under his breath, seeing that only he was sitting on the couch, eh, at least the got an good seat, sprawled out over Tony, Steve and Clint’s favorite seats, he purposely avoided Natashas favorite place, she was scary.

Natasha, Scott, really everyone but the three people whose seats Peter was taking up. The members of the decathlon team who didn’t fit on the slightly crowded couch sat on the ground. Of course, the couch was less crowded when Tony, Steve and Clint decided to sit on Peter, it went like this.

“I swear to god Stark I’m gonna fire your kid.” Clint started.

“He knows it’s your spot.” Steve laughed.

“That little shi…” Tony began looking at Peters sprawled form.

“Language.” We all know who that’s from.

“Shiitake mushroom.” Peter supplied.

The whole team snorted remembering the other night.

The students looked confused as to why Peter had an inside joke with the Avengers but eventually shrugged it off, the movie had begun.

Partway through the movie Peter called, “Friday initiate skittles flurry.”

“Nonononononono” Tony called but it was too late, skittles had already began to fly through the vents. 

Tony raced to the elevator, desperate to get to his lab and shut off the command which Peter had secured from under Tony’s butt, Tony had assumed this and that is why he kinda bolted, he needed all the time he could get, last time, skittles were everywhere, Sam found one is his butt weeks later, and they were still finding them in the most stupid places, like the milk, it was thrown out instantly. 

The decathlon team had no idea who had done it. Peter sprung up, and expertly caught some flying skittles in his mouth, everyone, including the heroes stood and followed his lead, the movie forgotten between laughs and Hawkeye playfully launching himself at Peter who doged and threw a handful of skittles at the assassin, who caught a grand total of zero in his mouth despite vain attempts.

Sooner than wanted it was time for the children to return to bed and they begrudgingly headed off to the guest bedroom on Peter’s floor.

“Dibs on the bed!” Peter and Ned called. 

“Oh actually” Holly stated, “Peter and Ned, due to knowing the intern are allowed to sleep in his room, they have special permissions, same with MJ.”

“Duck, MJ doesn’t know.” Peter whispered.

“Dude you’re screwed.” Peter nodded to his friends commentary.

The marvel version of the golden trio headed to the door of the guest room with their bags in tow. 

Peter flopped on his bed as soon as his door closed behind him.

“Miss, how are they getting in there, they don’t have the clearance for that room, it’s an Alpha 10 room, only you could open it.” Flash questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck.” Holly swore under her breath, “The intern has overridden their passes for right now.” 

“Oh. That makes sense, not them knowing him, but him overriding their cards.” 

“Cool.” Holly let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and left the teens to their antics. 

Meanwhile back in Peters room, MJ was bringing out the big guns. “So little spider.”

Peters eyes widened, “I’m not a spid- I mean… I-I-II-I I’m nnn-no-no-t-not spiderman.”

“Sure you aren’t” 

“Fuck you.”

“I fuck me too.” 

“NO no no MJ, your so weird.”

“I know, when are you gonna sneak away to work in your lab?”

“Well I’m just gonna do it now cause I’ll never do it if I don’t do it now.”

“Go spiderkid.”

“Stahp MJ.”

“Nope, your on your own.”

Peter snuck to his lab with no complications, everyone from the other room was trying to sleep anyone. 

The spider suit was back on it’s mannequin when Peter arrived, pleased he pulled his web shooters out of his backpack and began upgrading the web solution.

Peter was almost done developing his waterproof webs when he heard voices behind him.

“Shit, the interns back,” Flash whispered to himself seeing the back of Peters head, not recognizing Peter as his hair became curly before bed.

The intern chose not to turn around and look at Flash, so he proceeded to the bathroom. 

Flash was in the bathroom for longer than he needed to be, but to be honest, he was looking through the one way glass that allowed someone to see into the lab, it was essential to Peter when he had a time sensitive project and he needed to keep an eye on it while he was in the bathroom.

He sadly did not get a glimpse of Peter that night (I know, I know, you wanted Peter to turn around) 

But… Flash wasn’t the only one who used the bathroom that night.

Isabella went shortly after Flash.

She saw the back of Peters head, not recognizing him as well.

Although the glass in the bathroom proved to be the gamechanger.

Isabella saw Peter through the window.

Isabella had just noticed that she could see the intern working in his lab, despite the fact that his back was turned to her.

Peter turned around to check his equations on the wall behind him when his enhanced senses picked up a gasp.

He quickly put on the mask and scanned the room for heat sources… safe.

Peter still didn’t know who it was so in a frenzy he raced up the stairs to Tonys lab.

“Dad.” Peter said without thinking twice.

“Hey underoos, what are you doing up?” Tony smirked.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking, so I went to the lab and I heard someone gasp when I turned to fix the equations and there is no one in my lab I already scanned and I don’t know if someone saw me. But how?”

“Pete, calm down, doesn’t your bathroom have that window thing?”

“Ye?”

“There you go, they were in the bathroom, now go confront them.”

Peter crawled down, knowing it was faster and exited his lab.

Peter was in the hallway just as Isabella left the bathroom. He quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth, successfully stiffling her scream. He then walked with her to his living room, grabbed two apples out the fruit bowl on the counter and went to sit with her on the couch.

“That’s the interns.” Isabella stated.

“Your smarter than that, tell me what you saw.”

“I was in the bathroom and I saw you working, and as soon as I noticed the glass you turned around, I gasped because I was surprised but then you started looking around like a madman and went up to Tony Stark’s lab. And did you call him Dad?”

“Ok” Peter internally sighed when he realized she had not seen him on the walls and continued, “Mr. Stark granted me an internship last year. He was looking for a personal intern, and I filled that position. Soon after I began living here part time, and with my aunt other times. Yes, I snuck away at dinner because I know the Avengers personally. Please don’t tell anyone or anything, I really need this to be kept a secret.”

“Who else knows?”

“Promise me first.” 

“Fine, I promise, now, who else knows.”

“Ned and MJ.”

“Makes sense, can’t keep a secret from MJ no matter what and Ned is just…” Isabella paused in thought, “Ned.” She confirmed.

“Very Ned.” Peter laughed before shooing Isabella away and confiscating her apple, this was a closely guarded secret, but it was like the guard was the French taunter from Monty Python or something.

The next morning was hectic.

Peter awoke from his bed to find Cindy in his fruit bowl, about to grab the last plout. 

The thing is… Peter has a soft spot for pluots, and just as she was about to take a bite of the plum looking fruit, Peter, with his web shooters still on from the night before grabbed the pluot with the sticky solution.

The girl looked over in shock, seeing Peter biting into her fruit.

“Hey! That was my sweet tart plum thing!” Cindy yelled. (for anyone who has never had a pluot, first, I’m sorry you’ve had to live without trying one, they taste like sweet tarts, you know, the candy, but they are actually fruit. They are amazhang!) 

Peter looked up, “You’re not even going to mention my web shooters?”

“I won’t tell anyone your the spider-kid, buttttt…” Cindy drew out her words for added comic suspense, “I get the fruit.”

“Fiiiiinneee.” Peter tossed her the fruit and sulked off to his room to get dressed.

Getting ready for the day went very smoothly after that. Cindy and Isabella glanced over at him at times but both for different reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chappie! It's longer than the rest. Sorry, i sound so cringey.

Breakfast was not generally served in the tower cafeteria, so it was empty except for the earths mightiest heroes, and they didn’t count. Tony had set up what looked like a school cafeteria in the normal cafeteria and the Avengers made and served breakfast. 

Bucky was serving food along with Tony, both of them had hairnets in and were seving out eggs and pancakes to all the students.

Natasha was cooking with Clint and Thor and Vision were trying to mix muffins with little avail. 

Sam was washing dishes. A sparkly pink hairnet placed upon his head, which was adorned with a blue wig. He was wearing bright yellow crocs and a purple apron stating "Caw Caw Clint!" 

Peter looked him dead on, laughter dancing in his eyes, Sam shot him a half hearted glare before mumbling something about losing every bet.

Peter, afraid he’d bust a rib trying to keep his laughter contained, so he quickly moved on, sticking his tongue out at the bird-themed hero, “Bye birdbrain.” he singsoned.

Sam shot him the bird, which broke Peter facade and he burst out laughing, and Clint, glancing over to see what happened began to giggle so violently he began to hiccup very loud and was quickly shoved out of the room by Tony.

The other teens, excluding Cindy,Ned and MJ looked around confused, Isabella, was slightly confused as to why he was acting comfortable with the heroes, and not just Stark.

Soon enough the class was sitting scattered about the room, Peter, Ned, and MJ sat out on the balcony a warm breeze blowing over their face. 

The Avengers quickly changed out of their lunch-lady garb and joined the students out for breakfast.

“Yoo-hoo, pretty ladies c’mon over here!” Flash called to Natasha and Wanda.

Scoffing the two women made their way over to Peter, flipping the male avengers off as Wanda created a shield, blocking them from Peter.

“C’mon” Tony and Steve grumbled, still holding slight grudges about the glitter remaining in their hair. They were sparkly princesses, Peter and Clint had no idea what they were so mad about.

The boys quickly got over their disappointment, seeing as they were swarmed. 

“Captain, can I have your autograph?” 

“Oooh, Iron-man, over here!”

“Stark, how do you feel about this?”

“Hawkman, did you see this video about Spiderman?”

“It’s Hawkeye”

The girls were faring much better out on the porch… sure some stray students were trying to decipher the interactions, but it seemed harmless enough.

“have you seen that remix that Stark made of Peter falling into the sewer!?” Wanda questioned, tapping away at her stark phone.

“Yeahhhhh, and he was complaining to me for weeks cause he didn’t know he could put his suit in the washer.” Ned had finally gotten over his phase of stuttering starstruck mess.

Too soon breakfast was over and it was time for the R&D lab tours, but not soon enough. 

“Peter, Six Times Gale!” Clint screamed.

Peter’s head snapped up, he shot up grabbing the shock arrows coming to his head, he chucked them down, sinking three arrow tips into Clints shoulder from the ceiling.

“What the heck!” Flash screamed.

The young hero ignored him, fingering the web shooters he still hasn’t removed and grabbed caps shield on it’s path to Tony. 

He then hopped down, handed cap his shield, and began to spar with The Black Widow. 

He ended the fight with Nat in a headlock and shot up his hand to catch the car flying at him from behind, encased in red.

Peter hoised the car over one shoulder and swung his way to the garage to return it to its rightful place.

“Really Clint?” Tony asked, false disappointment lacing his voice, but secretly, he had friday recording the whole thing.

Peter returned sometime and slipped to the back of the group.

Tony noticed him and addressed the class.

“Peter is the Spider-Baby.”

“Ugghhhhh.” Peter groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

“Well, due to our previous interruption we only have time to tour one R&D lab, so we’ll be going to the one where most of the interns work.”

Quickly the class erupted into excited whispers, Flash may have believed Peter was spiderman, but he would refuse to believe Penis Parker wasn’t lying about his internship.   
The small group was dropped off at the R&D labs and left to the mercy of the interns.

A newer intern, Emile was running the tour group within the lab. Peter had never actually met her, as she was only hired last week.

“Hello class.” Emile began as Peter and his class entered the floor.

“Hello.” The class echoed.

“So I understand you are all here from midtown, and yesterday you were toured by the guide Holly? Correct?” 

A chorus of enthusiastic yeahs and yesses came from the students.

“Sweet. So I have a project due in about an hour and I have to finish my report so I must be heading along, so you have free roaming, the only things you may touch is the robot game used to test our newest interns, that actually was designed by Tony Stark’s personal intern and anything you have specifically been allowed to touch.”

The class dispersed and Tony Stark entered the room.

“Hey Pete.” Tony said over the boy's shoulder.

“Don’t do that!” Peter whisper screamed playfully shoving the billionaire. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, is this student bothering you?” Emile started, quickly being shushed by the man who had grabbed not the attention of the interns, but the attention of the students.

“He wasn’t bothering me, I actually came to talk to him.”

Emile and the students had the most priceless expressions on their faces. 

“Uhhhh…” The newer intern faltered.

“This is Peter, new girl, he’s my personal intern and practically my son, and I have enough embarrassing videos of him to make even the winter soldier laugh.”

The tour passed pretty quickly after that and everyone lived happily ever after (just not Flash) Yay!

Heyyyy everybody, I’m sorry for the quick ending but I was getting sick of writing this trope, it’s currently about 24 pages of google docs and I needed to write something else, so I finished this up, allowing me to write more of your requests… sooooo… keep them coming please! In total this whole ‘one shot’ was 5469 words… thanks for sticking with me, I will try to have another one out soon.


End file.
